Rub-A-Dub
by xxJust Robinxx
Summary: Rub-a-dub-dub, Three men in a tub, And who do you think they be? The butcher, the baker, The candlestick-maker, All put out to sea. A little ditty about 3 men, that has Old Mother Hubbard turning in her grave.


Rub-a-dub-dub,

Three men in a tub,

And who do you think they be?

The butcher, the baker,

The candlestick-maker,

All put out to sea.

_Location: Cruise Ship — Eastern Pacific_

_23.893372 degrees latitude, 79.225159 degrees longitude_

_Royal Suite, Deck ten_

_Freedom of the Seas _

"This was the most fabulous idea you've had yet, _Dahling_." Emmett couldn't help being a bit dramatic, feeling _loose as a goose_, all because they'd just pulled off the greatest heist in history, according to the three of them, anyway.

Three men found themselves lounging—Kristal in hand- in the whirlpool located on the balcony of their suite.

"I propose a toast," Edward began, raising the champagne glass in his hand. "To the ugliest fucking painting I've ever seen." His cohorts snickered in agreement. "And to the Russians, for having shitty security!"

"Here, here," Emmett supplemented.

"To Francis Bacon and stupid Russians," Jasper agreed with the clinking of three glasses.

The robbery had been beautifully executed, and Emmett had to give credit where credit was due. Edward had always been the idea man of the team, concocting elaborate plans for execution. His friends and family, however, knew him as a pastry chef who created elaborate cream puffs and sugar coated confections.

The newest addition, Jasper, brought a technological element to the table Edward and Emmett hadn't possessed. Including him enabled the crew to tackle jobs requiring a particular skill set with electronics. He remained in the closet in more ways than one, though. His legitimate employer was the world's seventh-largest candle manufacturer and Jasper was responsible for oversight of candle design.

Last and certainly not least was Emmett. He, of course, was the muscle of the group. By day, a wholesale dealer of meat, by night he was guilty of being a brute. (Edward tended to like it rough.)

"I haven't forgotten you, Mr. Whitlock. I was going to thank you … personally." Emmett leaned across the tub and slid into position in front of Jasper. Both men wet their lips, tasting residual alcohol, in anticipation of the kiss they were about to share. While Emmett's attraction to Edward hadn't waned, the novelty of a Twink: tall, blond, tan and athletic- in contrast to Edward's Power Gay- was overwhelming for Emmett (the resident Otter). Edward looked on with partial jealousy, but mostly lust, as Emmett's large body towered over Jasper. He longed to join his life-long best friend and new found partner in their intimate dance.

What started as a business proposition had now become a threesome bound by trust, friendship, lust and sex.

Lots and lots of sex.

"Don't suppose you want to let the resident ginger get in on the action?" Edward asked with a light hint of desperation.

Emmett lazily pulled himself away from Jasper, leaving enough room for a duo to become a trio.

Masculine hands roamed- stroking, cupping; tongues tasting without restraint.

"Let's take this to the bed, gentlemen." Jasper stood from the bubbling water, his excitement pronounced both in his voice and his cock. The temptation was too great and two mouths descended upon the pale pink, strong and proud at attention between Jasper's legs.

Just when he was certain he could take no more, Emmett moved away, pulling Edward with him. "Save some for later," he quipped.

Mere moments later found all three men lay in pose, ready for the next round of pleasure. The King-sized bed afforded minimal room for movement for the three, but none would complain. They held each other close as mouths encased cocks, hands stroked thighs, and moans filled the cabin. Raucous foreplay was eventually replaced by sensual love-making. Skin was covered in slick lube, cocks slipping—unhurriedly—home.

Deities were copiously praised on high, while expressions of satisfaction and release were etched across masculine features. After bodies and minds were spent and boyish congratulations of 'job well done' dispensed, the men fell into blissful sleep. They dreamt of full bank accounts and the plenteousness of opportunities in providing each other pleasure.

As the cruise ship moved out to sea, it carried with it the butcher, the baker, and the candlestick maker further away from their eventual captors, into the unknown.


End file.
